Characters (Online)
The following is a list of characters confirmed to appear in : #Abnur Tharn January 18, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online (Lawrence Schick). Alliances at War January 23, 2014. The Elder Scrolls Online Elder Scrolls Online: Voice Cast Announced #Almalexia #Queen Ayrenn #Bhosek the Bloody November 20, 2013. Elder Scrolls Online. Tamriel Interactive Map: Stros M'Kai #Sir Cadwell #Clivia Tharn #Dithisi Girvu August 2, 2013. Twitch.TV QuakeCon, Day 2: The Elder Scrolls Online, John Carmack, and more! #King Emeric #Faolchu June 8, 2012. The Escapist E3 Preview: The Elder Scrolls Online - The Escapist ReviewJune 2012. Game Informer. Game Informer: June 2012 EditionJune 21, 2012 Game Informer Daedra, Werewolves and Vampires: The Creatures of The Elder Scrolls Online #Guardian of the Three Zenimax Online Studios An Introduction to The Elder Scrolls Online (Video) #Jakarn March 20, 2013. Escapist Magazine The Elder Scrolls Preview: Mudcrabs and Joe DiMaggio #Captain Kaleen #King Jorunn the Skald King #King Kurog (of Southern Orsinium) 23 September, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Lore #Heita-Meen - the Argonian Archcanon. February 9, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online. Ask Us Anything: Variety Pack #Hircine #Lerisa #Lieutenant Rana October 22, 2012. Tamriel Foundry Gameplay Impressions #Malkur Valos November 30, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online Elderscrollsonline.com - Announcing 'The Nameless Mage' Winner #Mannimarco Hanson, Ben (21 May 2012). Game Informer Creating the Story for The Elder Scrolls: Online. #Mathor August 1, 2013. CVG New Elder Scrolls Online gameplay and screenshots #Molag Bal #Neramo #Roneril #The Prophet #Three-Toes CVG. Elder Scrolls Online Preview: When Worlds Collide #Tillrani Snow-Bourne August 22, 2013. Game Informer. A 2 Hour Journal of Bethesda's MMORPG #War Chief Ozozai #Vaermina Maormer are confirmed to appear in the game, however the characters' names are unknown. ↑ 2.0 2.1 October 2, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online Support: Will we see the Sea Elves (Maormer)? Deities For a list of Deities that are worshipped in the game, see Deities (Online) Mentioned Characters *Abal at-Inzil Interactive Map of Tamriel: Stros M'Kai *Adalabar Interactive Map of Tamriel: Alik'r Desert *Adibazzi Interactive Map of Tamriel: Grahtwood *Albense *Alumezi Interactive Map of Tamriel: Bangkorai *Anaelle Bertault *Ancemion Interactive Map of Tamriel: Khenarthi's Roost *Andandon The Elder Scrolls Online Interactive Map of Tamriel: Greenshade *Arcorion Interactive Map of Tamriel: Auriodn *Andolos Darethi Interactive Map of Tamriel: Stonefalls *Ah-Tee Interactive Map of Tamriel: Shadowfen (Tree-Minder) *An-Meeus Interactive Map of Tamriel: Bal Foyen *Anomee-Ja *Antelas *Aretille The Elder Scrolls Online Interactive Map of Tamriel: Malabal Tor *Bandusil Falvani *Bartalus Interactive Map of Tamriel: Reaper's March *Belyni Llendu Interactive Map of Tamriel: The Rift *Beela-Eeto The Elder Scrolls Online Interactive Map of Tamriel: Deshaan *Cintelmo *Counts-His-Teeth The Elder Scrolls Online Interactive Map of Tamriel: Eastmarch *Culalanwe *Cwyniel *Damyn Andrano *Elenien *Endelion *Eriader *Fahara’jad *Falarcil *Florian Lanctot *Guradai *Grudash gro-Shugharz *Harayya *Helfar Ice-Mane *Henyarie *Hiranar *Hrolrygg The Elder Scrolls Online Interactive Map of Tamriel: Bleakrock *Hrorvild Blackrock *Inspector Tarma *Irgalfa Owlcloak (Alchemist) *Kahanad al-Hegathe Interactive Map of Tamriel: Betnikh *Lacaano *Logang Foxbite *Logodvild *Maeva Coutenan *Manashir-do *Mathorak Hammerhurl (Weaponsmith) *Matteo Gavendier *Mehra Nerendas *Munamur *Neleminduure *Nilmila Aravel *Ogondar *Orbath gro-Agdurz *Ornenya *Radsii Andules (Scholar) *Riliadir *Romasad *Saergnar *Seladess *Shadya af-Abia *Shamiyad *Shamunur *Sirahai-daro *Svarkjar Bitterblood *Telquelie *Tholgmar *Thaman *Tholmgar *Ugarlesh *Uldris Farelas *Vedelys Berendas *Verbaud Derre *Vikalar Skull-Shatterer *Vonaraame Appearances * References ja:キャラクター (Online) Category:Online: Characters